Dumpsters
Dumpsters are a way to dispose of bodies that are pushed off the roof. ''' Appearance Dumpsters are located around the back of Akademi High School, one located in the right segment, one located on the left segment. There are two in total. Only one can be used to dispose of a corpse. The first volume of Cherry Touch can be found in this area. As of the November 15, 2015 Update, the dumpsters have been located to the north western corner of school. The manga by the dumpsters has been removed. The two dumpsters are very large and dark green. They both contain black lids that can open or close. Both dumpsters also have four small wheels beneath them. At the bottom of the dumpsters is unidentifiable filthy trash and four small trash bags each. The bags are highlighted cyan in Yandere Vision. Use You are able to pull and push one a couple of feet before being stopped by a small grey barrier. When a dumpster is in the correct position to receive a falling victim, a pink warning on your HUD will appear above. Yandere-chan must remember to open the dumpster top if she wants the person to fall inside. In order to push someone into a dumpster, you must write a note to a rival. Kokona Haruka is the test rival for now, so she is the only one to is able to receive a note. After hearing Kokona's conversation on Monday you must ask her to meet you on the rooftop to talk about domestic abuse. Once she arrives, just simply push her of the roof. Her shoes will remain on the rooftop, but you can add a suicide note to it. If the dumpster is not open, she will land slightly farther away from the dumpster, so that Yandere-chan must use a different method to clean up after the mess. A body that is inside a dumpster counts as a hidden corpse so you are able to attend class. However, a corpse will eventually be found unless you cover the dumpster with a garbage bag hidden behind the campus. If a fallen body is found, the chain link fence will be put up, so no more students can fall off the rooftop. In the future, more than one garbage bag may be required to completely cover the corpse. In the future, carrying a garbage bag at any time will not be suspicious. Carrying a body bag, however, will just be as suspicious as dragging a corpse. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642577323997270018 Trivia *In future updates, if there is blood near a dumpster, then the cops/faculty should realize that it's being used to commit murder, and remove it as a gameplay option. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648528144882774016 *There is only one garbage bag available on the campus. It will respawn the next day. *When someone falls off the roof, if you slow down the animation, her body is perfectly horizontal and rigid. Only when inside the dumpster are her rag doll physics activated. *The garbage bag were added in the August 12th, 2015 Build. While dumpsters have been around for much longer, it is in this build that they have begun to serve a gameplay purpose. The dumpsters near the front of the school in older builds had no purpose and were removed. *If a suicide note was not added on the rooftop, the School Atmosphere will drop '''5 points. *You may be able to dump other bodies into dumpsters instead of simply pushing someone, but no animations are available yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636965794266546176 *You may be able to throw bloodied uniforms and murder weapons into dumpsters as well, but it is unimplemented at the moment. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637088271311372288 *Using dumpsters are the second implemented method to dispose of a corpse, the first being the incinerator. *You can press "G" in the debug menu so that Midori Gurin goes, even without a note. Gallery Dumpsterpushing.png|YandereDev pushing a dumpster Deathindumpster.png|Kokona's body Yanderewithtrash.png|Garbage bag Fulldumpster.png|The dumpster full of trash. DumpsterWarning.png|The warning HUD Category:Game Mechanics Category:Places Category:Disposal Category:Interactable Category:Incriminating Evidence